Fetishes
by CheesyFace
Summary: Bella gets signed up by Alice to a help group for her 'amusing' fetish, there she meets Edward and they find that getting over their fetish is going to be just a bit harder than they thought.....but do they really need to get over it?......nah. AH


**Ok disclaimer first beacause I forgot to do it on my other story - I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, Stephanie Meyer owns them........although I really wouldn't mind if Stephanie let me borrow Edward for a while.........**

**Anyways, I got the idea for this story whilst I was trying to write the second chapter of my other story, so sorry to all the people that are reading my other story, I will carry on with it, but I just couldn't let an idea go to waste!**

I was standing outside in the cold, in front of a blue painted pealing door, debating whether or not Alice would find out that if I didn't go to the so called 'help' group, that is just behind the door.

No, of course not going wouldn't work, Alice would most definitely find out in no time and I would get told off.

I don't even need any help but Alice my best friend thought that it would be a good idea to sign me up, even though she finds my fetish funny, she forced me to come here tonight, she drove me right to the door and then drove off around the corner and is probably waiting to pounce on me, if I try to leg it. Rosalie my other best friend didn't even try to stop Alice…………..traitor.

Of course I'm not really mad with them, I'm just slightly annoyed, they know that I don't like standing up in front of people and have them all watching me, something was always bound to go wrong. The last time I stood up in front of people, I tripped and landed flat on my face, with my luck that'll probably happen today as well.

To be honest I wouldn't even say I have an actual fetish; I'm more sort of……attracted. Well I'm late for this group already and I don't want to be any later, so I'd better just go in and get it over and done with.

I walked through the door into a bright lighted room, with pealing white paint on the walls, in one corner of the room there was a coffee machine and next to that, there was a small table with some mugs and biscuits laid out on it….typical…..and this session wasn't even going to last that long, I mean, how much time do you need to talk about a fetish? For me half an hour is too much.

I noticed a group of about seven or eight people in the centre of the room, sitting on the floor in a circle….great, just great, no chairs. One of the people, a woman, stood up and smiled at me, showing me all of her teeth, she had dyed red hair, which was cut into a bob; she was slightly plump and looked to be in her mid thirties. "Hi there! I'm Sue, the organizer of this group; it's very nice to meet you…"

"Bella" I replied, smiling timidly.

"Come and sit down Bella, well done for coming!" she shook my hand, sat back down and patted the space next to her. There were plenty of other spaces to sit in and I had to sit next to her…well yippee. I unwillingly sat down next to Sue and placed my bag in my lap.

"Now since this is a new group, no-one knows each other, so we will start off with introducing ourselves and admitting to our fetish. Bella! Why don't you go first?" She said, turning to me and smiling that wide horrible smile.

"Urm...ok then" I said, standing up. "My names Bella, as you already know…..urm..."

"Come on dear, admit to your fetish and maybe tell us a bit about what you do" Sue said, gesturing wildly with her hands.

"But everyone has the same fetish. Do I really need to say it?" I asked. This is so pointless and I already dislike her…..very much.

"Yes dear, it's the first step to helping you sort this out. Now carry on honey." She said, patronizingly. I am going to have some words with Alice when this is over.

"Urm…I have a hair fetish…err..." While I was trying to think of what I was exactly going to say, I took my first look around the group. As I looked, I became more and more annoyed with this group…almost everyone was middle aged or older, no-one in their early twenties like me and most of the people, especially the men, had a horrible head of hair.

Just as I had decided what I was going to say about my life and my so called 'hair fetish' to the group, a blast of cold air hit me, as someone ran into the room. I would not turn around to see another person with a nasty head of hair, so I kept my gaze on the wall opposite me.

"So sorry I'm late, this is the group for people with hair fetishes I presume." It was a mans' voice and oh what a voice, it was so velvety and smooth.

I turned around to see the most beautiful man walking towards me, he had amazing bronze hair that was sticking up in lots of different places...but it just worked, it was just the right length to be able to ruffle your hands through and it was sexy.

My gaze fell from his hair to his face, it was perfect, he had perfect bone structure and his jaw was chiselled…but then I looked up into his eyes, they were captivating, his eyes were a deep dark green, just like emeralds and they held so much depth.

It was only then that I realised that I had been staring at him for a while and that he was staring at me…. I blushed instantly and looked down at my hands.

He walked up to me, ran his hand through his hair….oh how I would love to do that, and held his hand out to me.

"Err, hi, I'm Edward." He said, giving me a crooked grin.

"I'm Bella" I said, taking his hand and giving him a wide smile. He shook my hand once and before letting it go, he brought it up to his mouth and kissed it gently.

"Nice to meet you Bella…" He tried to carry on talking, but Sue stood up quickly and slightly pushed me out of the way, God I hate that woman.

"I'm Sue, the head of this group. It's lovely to meet you Edward, come and sit down, although I'm quite surprised that you are attending this group, surely a handsome man such as yourself couldn't have a hair fetish." She said, quite clearly flirting with this poor guy. She has no chance anyway; she's about 15 years older than him by the looks of it.

"Well actually my friend signed me up and I thought it would be rude not to come, but I suppose I do sort of have a hair fetish, still I didn't expect there to be a group for this sort of thing, it's not exactly a serious problem. Everyone has a fetish of some sorts." Edward said and sat down in the free space next to me. This man is so right!

Sue looked surprised for a second and then carried on talking, "instead of sitting there Edward, why don't you come and sit on the other side of me?"

"I'm quite happy where I am, thank you" he said, then he looked at me and rolled his eyes, like he was expecting something like this to happen.

Sue harrumphed and then asked one of the old bald guys to stand up and introduce themselves, I didn't catch his name...to be honest I wasn't paying attention at all, I couldn't help but notice that Edward had shifted slightly closer to me, so that our knees were touching.

Even this small, most likely insignificant touch caused an buzz to go through me and it felt like it wasn't going to stop, I was tingling all over, it was the greatest sensation I had ever felt before, but I knew that if it didn't stop, I was going to end up going to end up jumping this man I hardly knew, in front of the whole group and that wouldn't be good.

I was about to ask Sue if I could go to the bathroom, or go to get some fresh air or something, but then I felt Edwards gaze on me and turned towards him instead.......BIG mistake.

**Thanks for reading the first bit of this story :-D**

**I would like it very much if you would review it and tell me what you think.**

**Do you think I should carry on with it, or just stop it altogether?**


End file.
